Sugary Coffee
by yukisana
Summary: 2 years after graduation, Sanada and Yukimura live together in Tokyo. But their relationship distances as Sanada continues university while Yukimura becomes a super idol. ALPHA & slight TANGO PAIR
1. Bitter Tea

**A Prince of Tennis fanfic.  
SanaYuki pairing a.k.a. alpha pair  
**

**Story:** Sugary Coffee - Chapter.1

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi.

**Author's note:** This is so strange. Slightly OOC, but they will become less OOC as the story goes on. It's intentional that they're OOC!

Enjoy and... reviews please

* * *

**1. Bitter Tea**

Countless arteries stretched and circulated the night city of Tokyo, the glowing head lights of rushing cars illuminating the restless capital. The peak of activity soon passed as the night descended, accompanied by the rise of the ivory moon. It was early winter, yet the temperature and weather suggested a warm mid-autumn night. On the Komaba campus of Tokyo University - where undergraduates would study for two years before choosing their specialty - there was no one except for a lone boy who had just exited the Information Education Building.

Sanada tightened his grip on the black leather case as a breeze brushed past and left the campus via the front gate, trudging towards Komaba-Todaimae Station, where he caught a train with only a few passengers. Upon arrival at his station, he stood up without a word and got off. There was a short distance from the station to his accommodation, but instead of walking home directly, he detoured to the closest 7-Eleven.

He strode directly to the magazine section, and picked up the latest imported issue of the _Time_ magazine. On his way to the cashier however, his attention was distracted by a section of brightly-coloured fashion and gossips magazine. Of course, he held absolutely no interest in them, but a familiar face on three of the covers captivated his curiosity. He stepped in front of the glossy covers, and picked up the last copy of _Cool-Up_, staring at it with a critical eye. A beautiful and familiar face stared back. His sweet smile was alluring and his eyes gazed out with a glimmer of extraordinary beauty behind the silky waves of sapphire-tinged hair.

"Excuse me," a soft voice interrupted Sanada's thoughts, "are you buying that magazine?" Sanada looked up from the cover and saw a teenage girl next to him, pointing at the magazine in his hands shyly. Sanada shook his head and handed the magazine to her. He noted, as she thanked him gratefully, that the other two magazines in her hand had the same idol on the front cover as well. She must be a fan, he thought dryly. There was nothing charming and special about that perfect face. All Sanada felt was an empty gaze that passed right through him s he looked at the picture. The smile never attracted him; indeed, it disgusted him instead with its sweet pretence.

Sanada headed home after a cup of coffee at Denny's, his thoughts revolving around the beautiful boy on the glossy cover. The cover announced a new movie that starred the boy. They entitled him _Prince_, which was a common nickname used by his fans, and one that Sanada disliked. Sanada failed to recall the name of the movie, but when he stepped into the lobby of his apartment building, the thought escaped him quickly.

With practised movements, he pulled out a key from the back pocket of his trousers and unlocked the door, pushing it open to reveal a small, clean space. Replacing the black leather shoes with white slippers, he stepped into the living room and was immediately dismayed to find it a mess.

His dismal was clouded by a wisp of irritation when he saw the couch. It was not the furniture that annoyed him, but rather the person who occupied it. The exact same boy on the cover of those glossy magazine slumped across the couch - naked - covered only by a translucent silk blanket. His wavy hair cascaded across a cushion like a body of black water and his features were even more delicate than those depicted on the magazines, almost unbelievably angelic. Sanada could not help but allow his lips to curl in a smile when he remembered the times when sweat would stream down that delicate face after a tiring game of tennis.

The boy's long, dark eyelashes quivered and a moment later, his eyes opened lazily, peering at the intruder of his slumber. "Welcome home," he muttered, fatigue evident in his smooth voice and after a moment of hesitation, he added, "I made dinner."

Sanada nodded comprehensively and entered the kitchen. Minutes later, he cleared a pile of timetables off the dining table and placed two plates of spaghetti bolognaise - conveniently reheated with the microwave - and sat down, muttering "Itadakimasu".

The other boy dressed in a pair of track pants swiftly before joining Sanada at the table. "Were you in bed with another girl _again_?" Sanada asked sourly, ignoring the nauseating taste of the pasta.

"I'm _on the couch_, not _in bed_," the other retorted, throwing down his fork, "I've never done anything with a girl before anyway."

"Sure, lying under a blanket _naked_ with a girl is nothing."

He rolled his eyes. "And anyway, I have a reputation to hold up, so I don't go around sleeping with random girls. That seems to be your opinion though. But even if I do, they don't turn me on and I can't exactly do anything when they don't turn me on."

"Maybe it's because you're prettier than they are."

A silence followed the comment and both turned to their food, despite their obvious distaste for it. Sanada changed the topic, "why did you cook?" The boy opposite him shrugged a response, stood up and dumped his food into the bin, placing the plate into the dishwasher.

Pachelbel's Canon resonated through the house as Sanada finished the last of his dinner. He walked into the living room and the boy was sitting in front of a piano, his fingers caressing the keys, weaving a modified, slightly pop version of the original Canon in D. The high-quality of the tone, the boy had always pointed out to Sanada, was due to the fine craftsmanship of the piano. It was a Playel - French, like many other things the boy preferred and owned.

"How'd you like it?" The boy asked after the song finished and faded away.

"It's nice," Sanada complimented simply.

But the boy frowned. "You never praise me whole-heartedly, no matter what I do. Do you really dislike me being a model?"

"A supermodel, actor and singer," Sanada specified, "but no, of course I don't dislike you for that."

The boy was silent for a moment, "but ever since I quit tennis, you have never smiled at me or even looked at me truly." Sanada did not reply and so the boy continued on, "even though we entered the same university, you never became closer to me."

"What do you mean? You don't even go to university anymore."

"I meant when I did. Of course we were apart with me staying at a cousin's place while you moved here by yourself and me studying commerce while you decided on medicine, but nevertheless..."

"You dropped out after the first year and I stayed."

"And that too, but besides from that," the boy said wistfully, "after I finally made myself known to Japan, I signed that contract for the movie. When I was required to be in Tokyo for the shooting, you invited me to stay with you. I hoped that this would close the gap that came between us after my drop-out from tennis."

"You didn't have to make yourself known to Japan by being an entertainer. You could have easily become famous by being a tennis player."

The boy's face dropped instantly and frowned deeply, a crease appearing between his fine eyebrows as a reminiscence of the past haunted him. "You know why I quit." He whispered softly.

"I'm sorry." Sanada apologised quickly, slapping himself mentally for talking carelessly. He looked at the beautiful boy in front of him and regretted his words deeply; the sorrow that lurked behind the hazel eyes shimmered clearly, and the charm, which appeared on magazines, promotional posters, CD albums, turned into a face of contorted pain, disturbed by memories of the past. The sweet smile that earned him the nickname "prince" was non-existent as he slumped against the couch, his face clouded by depression.

"You know the reason why I quit tennis. But why can't you understand? Haven't I already explained to you enough times?"

Sanada hung his head and muttered his apologies again. They maintained their silence, but it was obvious to both that their relationship had indeed changed over the years. One was on the path to become a doctor, while the other walked the glamorous red-carpet. They were no longer the Sanada Genichirou and Yukimura Seiichi they were a few years ago. They had changed.

As Sanada closed his eyes, he remembered the event that resulted in Yukimura's retirement from tennis. Now that the event was refreshed in his mind, Sanada wished true-heartedly that his words could be taken back. It was not only because of the hurt it caused Yukimura, but also because this memory seemed to be the last one concerning Yukimura that Sanada understood. Decisions Yukimura made subsequent to that event were complete mysteries to Sanada, and perhaps it was this lack of understanding that distanced their relationship.

After all, Yukimura's most important decision in his life so far was something Sanada simply could not understand why. It was completely unexpected and unpredictable. It had always been - and perhaps will be - a mystery to Sanada as to why Yukimura became a model.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	2. Cool Lemonade

**A Prince of Tennis fanfic.  
SanaYuki pairing a.k.a. alpha pair  
**

**Story:** Sugary Coffee - Chapter.2

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi.

**Author's note:** Finally... I've been waiting for my beta-reader for this chapter for _ages_...  
So finally, question 1 - why did Yukimura quit tennis - is answered.

Enjoy and... reviews please

* * *

**2.**** Cool Lemonade**

It was two years ago, but the memory was still as clear as it was on that day: August 23rd.

"_Yukimura Seiichi wins 6 games to 4. Rikkai Dai Fuzoku is the winner of this year's inter-school tournament!" The MC announced as the crowd rose and cheered deafeningly for the champions. Yukimura smiled brightly. With that win, he would have no regrettable memories in senior high. The last match he represented Rikkai was completed perfectly and now, he would be able to move on, perhaps even to become a professional tennis player._

_There was a massive celebration and it was only after the party when Yukimura finally had the chance to speak to his fukubuchou as they walked home. "Ne, Sanada," he chuckled softly, "it's good to end senior high tennis like this, don't you think?"_

"_Of course," Sanada agreed, "although you'll probably go on to become a professional."_

"_Maybe," Yukimura said thoughtfully with a smile._

"_I think you'll be great in the circuit. You'll be able to face all those pros. Imagine how exciting it'll be, having such great opponents!" Sanada spoke with excitement. "You won't have to worry about anything else other than tennis. With full concentration, you'll probably be a hundred times better." A smile lit his face as he thought of the possible future, but behind him, Yukimura faltered in his steps._

_Sanada kept speaking, unaware of Yukimura's standstill. Yukimura felt a chilling sensation running up his legs, paralysing them. It was the same feeling that had warned him of his collapse a little more than three years ago, just before the beginning of his 3__rd__ year of junior high. He wanted to tell Sanada to stop walking, but his mouth formed soundless words as paralysis wound around him like a poison ivy's creeping vine._

_He wanted to shout, but he couldn't. He tried to wiggle his fingers, but they remained still. No matter what he did, he remained fixed, frozen to the ground. His body was no longer his._

_Suddenly, the possibility of a relapse hit him and an overpowering wave of intense fear swept over him. He had been lucky last time, but maybe not so this time. Yukimura wanted to scream, to tell Sanada to save him, but his voice was lost along with his ability to move. Panic crippled him and his muscles trembled involuntarily. He prayed that Sanada would turn around. He prayed that he would not die._

_The severe fear eventually became unbearable and his mind shut down, protecting him from that overpowering panic. It seemed that the operation three years ago was simply a postponement to death. Sanada disappeared into darkness as Yukimura's conscience failed, his body falling towards the gravel road._

_Pain. Paralysis. Suffocation._

_Yukimura opened his eyes and a stream of bright light stung his eyes. He shut them tightly again and cringed when a familiar wisp of disinfectant swept over his sense of smell. Slowly and carefully, he peered out from narrowed eyes, behind the curtain of his thick eyelashes. He noticed that he was on a bed with white linen and a white blanket. Beside the bed was a table - the same white as everything surrounding him. Without further inspection, he recognised where he was - the hospital._

_He flexed his muscles and surveyed the room. He remembered the panic which had overtaken his senses, but failed to recall how he arrived at the hospital. Just as he was about to slip off the bed, the door opened. A doctor walked in with Sanada, explaining something by the looks of it. "Yukimura," Sanada exclaimed when he saw that Yukimura was awake, "are you feeling better?"_

"_What happened?" Yukimura demanded, praying that this was not the beginning of another extensive hospitalisation._

"_You collapsed," the doctor answered, sitting beside the bed and indicating Yukimura to lift up his shirt._

"_Is it a relapse?" Yukimura asked worriedly as the doctor placed the stethoscope on his chest._

_The doctor frowned, "Sanada-kun told me that you were hospitalised before, but I don't think it's the same thing. The collapse this time is due to fatigue. Did you overwork yourself recently?"_

"_Not really..." Yukimura answered, running through the past week in his mind, searching for abnormalities in his weekly regimen._

"_Doctor," Sanada spoke, "ten hours of training per day... would that be overworking?"_

"_Ten hours?! For what?"_

"_Tennis," Yukimura replied quickly, "the national tournament had just finished."_

"_I see, but Yukimura-kun," the doctor said solemnly, "your built isn't fit for such vigorous activity. I would recommend you to never take on such training again. Or else, you might have an actual relapse."_

_The following day, Yukimura announced his retirement from tennis in front of the club. "I will never play tennis again," he said._

That memory flashed through Sanada's mind as he sat on the couch in his apartment two years later. The pain Yukimura had felt was greater than anything he could comprehend and for his questioning words, Sanada felt guilty and apologetic. "I'm sorry," he said, "I should have known better."

Yukimura seemed a little calmer now and shook his head upon Sanada's apology. "No, I overreacted." He said and slumped on the couch, turning on the plasma TV. Both of them kept their silence as Yukimura flicked to the DVD channel, putting on _Éloge de l'amour_(_In Praise of Love_) by Jean-Luc Godard - another one of Yukimura's French obsessions. For the rest of the night, Sanada and Yukimura stared at the screen as the movie reflected on the different stages of love.

When Sanada woke up the next morning, the smell of burnt toast overwhelmed his sense of smell and he groaned. The alarm clock beside his bed displayed: 6:12am. He wondered why Yukimura was up so early and even made his own breakfast. Sanada walked into the kitchen and Yukimura was sitting at the dining table, plopping sugar cubes into his coffee. "Good morning," Yukimura said cheerfully as he dissolved another sugar cube.

"How many cubes did you put in?" Sanada was alarmed when Yukimura dropped yet another into his steaming coffee.

"7."

"You can't drink that! It's pure sugar!" Sanada said with a look of disgust.

"I need my sugar, and there's caffeine in it as well, so it's not _pure_ sugar." Yukimura gulped it down before Sanada could pour it down the sink. "And if you're worried about me getting fat, I work out everyday. So, don't worry."

Sanada rolled his eyes and sat down at the table, picking up a piece of burnt toast from Yukimura's plate as he did so.

"Give me back my food!" Yukimura yelled and attempted to snatch the blackened bread back.

"With all that sugar and caffeine, you won't need this extra carbon." Sanada said and bit into the toast. "You'll get cancer."

"So will you," Yukimura scoffed, but Sanada shrugged.

"Why are you up so early?" Sanada changed the topic. It was extremely unusual for Yukimura to be out of bed before nine, even more so for his hair to be washed and combed into perfect waves.

"They're shooting part of the movie today," Yukimura yawned, fatigue evident in the dark rings under his eyes. Despite his weariness however, Yukimura was already dressed, wearing a pair of faded jeans, with a trench coat over a plain white t-shirt. "I'm going now. Bye." Yukimura said and picked up a bag near the door, winding a cashmere scarf around his neck as he did so. With a small wave, he walked out and closed the door behind him with a small click. Sanada continued with his burnt breakfast. Everything was silent now, except for the monotonous buzzing of the heater.

When Sanada returned home that afternoon, Yukimura was already home. He was in a different outfit; the only item of clothing Sanada could recognise was the cashmere scarf. Yukimura was watching another Godard film, _Notre Musique _(_Our Music_). He was completely occupied by it, oblivious to Sanada's presence even as the door slammed close. A lock of hair fell in front of Yukimura's eyes and he brushed it away with a slender finger impatiently, tucking it behind his ear.

"If I was a thief, are you still going to sit there and ignore me?" Sanada finally said after five minutes.

"But you're not."

Sanada sighed and joined Yukimura on the couch. "You're wearing something different," Sanada commented as he fixed his gaze on the plasma screen.

"They were painting a set and one of the workers spilt red paint all over me. I threw all my clothes away." Yukimura explained briefly, his attention focused on the film. "Except for the scarf, of course, I wouldn't dream to throw away the Christmas present you gave me five years ago, right?"

Sanada blushed slightly and remained silent. Yukimura leaned against Sanada and said, "let's go Christmas shopping."

"Why?"

"Because it's Christmas soon, ba-ka." Yukimura grinned, turning off the TV and said, "I don't have work tomorrow, so when are you free?"

Sanada's reluctance was quickly disarmed by Yukimura's smile. It was a little dissatisfying to acknowledge the reason behind Yukimura's fan base of screaming teenage girls, but nevertheless, the smile was too sweet to resist. "My last lecture tomorrow finishes at 11:30," he said.

"I'll come over then," Yukimura beamed, "then we can have lunch and go Christmas shopping. It'll be fun, I promise you." Yukimura added when he noticed Sanada's frown.

It was a relatively warm winter day, beams of sunlight shining through translucent clouds as inconsistent breezes rustled gently. Sanada did not have to wait long until Yukimura arrived with a cheerful grin, waving as he ran up to Sanada. Sanada had to admit once again - unwillingly - his understanding for Yukimura's fans and their obsession with him. Locks of wavy hair framed his porcelain face, complimenting his clear, laughter-filled eyes and enhanced the perfect smile hanging off his curled lips - everything about Yukimura was beautiful. Although Sanada was still did not understand Yukimura's reason to become a model, he began to feel that it was the right one. Nevertheless, he wished he knew the reason behind his friend's decision.

They walked slowly towards the train station and Sanada told Yukimura about the lecture. Yukimura listened intently, paying attention to every word even though some parts of it confused him. As they passed by the tennis courts however, their conversation was interrupted by a boy who rushed out, beckoning Sanada to enter the courts. Sanada was hesitant, fearing that a delay would upset Yukimura, but Yukimura did not seem to mind and turned towards the courts, ushering Sanada to go on. The two of them entered the courts and found a row of sophomores on the side, sweating and fatigue from a harsh defeat. "That junior's really good," the boy said, "but he's really cocky."

It reminded Sanada of Echizen and somehow, it really ticked him off. After a look of approval from Yukimura, Sanada borrowed a racquet from a classmate and stepped onto the courts. The boy introduced himself as "Morita" and Sanada gave his name as well before they both stepped back towards the baseline, ready for the game. After approximately half an hour, Sanada took the match 6 games to 3, much to the relief of the sophomores and the dismay of Morita.

But as they shook hands, Morita suddenly challenged Sanada to another match. A doubles match. "I'm a much better doubles player," he said, "if you have a partner, then we can play now. My younger twin brother over there will be my partner."

Sanada nodded. He turned towards the boy who had called on him before and the boy spoke, "you can choose anyone you want. Yamaguchi might be good, he's the best sophomore player after you."

Sanada shook his head. "Can I borrow another racquet?"

"Who are you choosing?" The boy asked nervously and all the sophomores looked at Sanada. There was a tense atmosphere and all was silence except for the rustle of a breeze. This match was a symbolic fight for the sophomore's pride and although many wanted to volunteer, none of them had enough confidence to step up; they had no chance against the Morita twins. But Sanada was calm, turning away from the sophomores and towards the gate.

"Him." Sanada said, his hand extending slowly to point at Yukimura. "He'll be my partner."

* * *

**Please review!**

Question 1 answered, but... Question 2 still remains: Why did Yukimura become a model?


	3. Iced Chocolate

**A Prince of Tennis fanfic.  
SanaYuki pairing a.k.a. alpha pair  
**

**Story:** Sugary Coffee - Chapter.3

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi.

**Author's note: **Please PM me for any mistakes in the writing... my beta-reader read it and I've proof-read it afterwards as well... but I was too tired... so perhaps, there are mistakes... Anyway, the second question is answered! Finally

Enjoy and... reviews please

* * *

**3.**** Iced Chocolate**

Yukimura looked at Sanada with a quizzical gaze, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "I've quit, remember?"

"Just because you're _retired_, doesn't mean you can't play." Sanada retorted and handed him a borrowed racquet.

"My exact words were 'I will never play tennis again'" Yukimura scoffed and refused the racquet. His body urged him to take it, but the pact he made with himself to never step onto a tennis court again pulled him back, binding him; that memory was frightening enough for Yukimura to last a lifetime. Sanada parted his lips to convince Yukimura, but before the words escaped his mouth, the younger Morita spoke.

"Can you even play?" He asked, eyeing Yukimura's slender figure cynically. At the disparaging insult, Yukimura snatched the racquet from Sanada's hand and stepped onto the courts; the pride of the Rikkai kings was not something the body and mind can forget easily, and Yukimura's subconsciousness responded automatically upon the belittling comment.

"Of course I can," Yukimura scowled, causing Sanada to smile. "I'll beat you too."

The prediction was fulfilled twenty minutes later. Yukimura breathed a sigh of relief and grinned when he saw Sanada gazing at him. Both of them were surprised at Yukimura's form; after tennis was secluded from his life for such a long time, his power, agility and skills were still in top-form; aside from a slightly slower reaction time, the declination in skill they had both expected was almost non-existent.

As they shook the Morita twin's hands, squeals around the court caught their attention. Sanada quickly noticed that quite a number of people, especially girls, were gathered around the court. They were Yukimura's fans, all screaming high-pitched nonsense, trying to attract their idol's attention. But Yukimura ignored them, facing instead the Morita twins.

"Did you play in high school?" The older brother asked, paying no attention to the fan girls as well.

"Yea," Yukimura grinned, "I captained Rikkai Dai Fuzoku with Sanada as my fukubuchou."

"You're _the_ Yukimura Seiichi?" The younger brother gasped unbelievably.

"Heh," the older brother grinned, "you got downgraded from the Child of God to a Prince. I can't believe you became a model."

"Life's full of surprises," Yukimura said casually, "I'd better get going, before Sanada does something irrational." He added. He returned the racquet with a brief word of thanks before dragging Sanada out of the courts, where he was crowded by a pile of girls, requesting autographs excitedly. Yukimura's face lit up in a sweet smile and signed a few autographs before walking away, claiming that he was in a hurry.

"Do you like that type of stuff?" Sanada said when no more fan girls were in sight. Yukimura shook his head and Sanada finally asked the question, "then why did you become a model?" He had longed to know the answer his question since Yukimura's announcement of his occupation two years ago.

"It's complicated," Yukimura said with a frown, "I'll explain to you later."

Ginza was a pleasant - although expensive - place to shop, but Sanada was absorbed in deep thoughts. Since Yukimura promised him an explanation, it was all he could think about. Nothing else could penetrate his thoughts and whenever Yukimura asked for opinion on some of the presents, Sanada simply nodded or gave monosyllable replies. Sanada's lack of concentration finally frustrated Yukimura and they sat down at a café for a break. Yukimura ordered coffee for both of them and dissolved four sugar cubes in his.

Sanada stared at Yukimura, sipping his coffee, his tongue not tasting the rich flavour of the expensive beverage at all. "Can you tell me now?"

Yukimura licked the last drop of his coffee and sighed. "Fine, but don't expect much. It's just a simple story," he said, his index finger trailing around the edge of the coffee cup, "after the first year of university, the company that my father worked in collapsed. He was jobless for a while and because mother didn't work, we soon had serious financial problems. I began to take part-time jobs, but it wasn't enough for the family. Then, my mother became sick and she had to be hospitalised. We had no money. My father found work two months later, but we were in debt. I was in my first year of university, and my sister was still in high school. She only had another two years to go, but we had no more money for her to continue high school."

"And so, I decided to become a model. At the time, it was a gamble, hoping that I would succeed. And I did luckily, eventually settling our financial problems. This life sucks and I hate it, but I'm simply stuck. There's no way I can get into Todai again and there's no way I can still become a professional tennis player. That's my story. It's stupid, right?"

The question hung in the air for thirty literal seconds or so, before Sanada finally spoke. "You should have told me," he muttered, finishing his coffee.

"Maybe I should have," Yukimura admitted, "but I feel much better now."

They continued their Christmas shopping until the evening and returned home after the sun disappeared behind the endless rows of infrastructures.

A remix of _Jingle Bells_ woke Sanada up the next morning. As he rubbed his eyes, annoyed at the tune that disturbed his sleep, Yukimura walked in. He was wearing red from head to toes, with a - slightly eccentric - pair of reindeer ears clipped to his hair. "Merry Christmas!" Yukimura jumped onto the bed, much to Sanada's annoyance. He covered the pillow over his head, trying out block out Yukimura's bright red suit.

"Stop being so hyperactive in the morning!" Sanada shouted, but Yukimura did not - or pretended not to - hear the protest. He snatched the pillow away and pulled Sanada out of bed.

"I have a _really_ good Christmas present for you," Yukimura said merrily, "hurry up and get dressed!" Sanada did as he was told and as soon as he was done, the two of them were rushing down the streets.

"Where is it?" Sanada asked wearily; Yukimura was sometimes unbearably lively and that energy drained Sanada of his.

"Here." Yukimura finally stopped and in front of them was a shiny new Volvo. The surface gleamed silver under the winter sun, and Sanada stood, staring at his _Christmas present_.

"Why did you give me a car?" Sanada questioned.

"Oh," Yukimura flushed and handed Sanada the keys, "because I wanted to give you a good Christmas present. Don't you like it?" He asked nervously.

Sanada shook his head in disbelief and muttered his thanks, inspecting the car. "You can be my chauffeur," Yukimura added, trying to sound selfish to hide his embarrassment. Sanada smiled and got in the car, beckoning Yukimura to do so as well.

"How'd you know I got a driver's license?" Sanada asked, the engine roaring to life as he turned the key. Yukimura shrugged and rolled down the window as Sanada stepped on the accelerator.

They drove around Tokyo and even back to Kanai, where they visited their families and friends to give their Christmas greetings. The day passed by quickly, and midnight soon approached. Tokyo's celebration continued despite the time and neon signs still glowed brightly as loud speakers pumped out Christmas jingles. College students poured into bars, teenagers stepped into karaoke clubs and cars still rushed along the streets, a clear sign that Tokyo was not ready to end the Christmas night. Sanada and Yukimura, however, were inside their apartment, resting after a long day of greetings and presents exchange.

It was close to midnight and the minute hand ticked towards twelve. "Yukimura," Sanada said, "here's my present for you." He took out a small parcel, wrapped in red pearl paper with a large green ribbon tied over it, and handed it to Yukimura.

Yukimura loosened the ribbon first, carefully peeling the sticky tape off. He gently laid open the gift wrap and revealed the cover of a book. Yukimura's eyes sprung wide open at the sight of the cover. It was a book of Pierre-Auguste Renoir's paintings. "It's the limited hard-cover edition! And it's the actual French version as well!" Yukimura exclaimed, flipping through the pages carefully, gasping in awe as he did so. "Thank you so much, Sanada!"

Sanada flushed and turned around. "You're welcome," he muttered, flustered by Yukimura's heartfelt appreciation.

After the blush on his face faded away, Sanada stole a glance at Yukimura, feeling relieved and glad that Yukimura was pleased with the present. All of a sudden, he felt a pair of soft lips crushing on top of his. In shock, he pulled away and stared at Yukimura.

Yukimura's cheeks flushed red, and for the first time since he met Yukimura, Sanada felt stunned by Yukimura's beauty. It was always beautiful and charming, but never so strikingly gorgeous. "You'll get more fans if you act this sincere all the time instead of pretending to smile," Sanada commented lightly, his eyes fixed on Yukimura's blushing cheeks.

"It's hard to smile in front of those squealing girls," Yukimura replied softly, snuggling into Sanada's chest. "And I don't care about getting more fans."

"Your agency cares and so should you."

"I only want you." Yukimura whispered affectionately, the softness in his voice surprising even himself. Sanada's hands cupped Yukimura's cheeks and placed his lips on Yukimura's gently. They prolonged their kiss and only had short intermissions when it was necessary. As the Christmas night ended, Sanada and Yukimura stayed together, embracing and caressing each other tenderly as the clock struck twelve.

* * *

**Continued.**

**Please review!  
**


	4. Shaken Martini

**A Prince of Tennis fanfic.  
SanaYuki pairing a.k.a. alpha pair  
**

**Story:** Sugary Coffee - Chapter.4

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi.

**Author's note: **Hmm... I hope by now, you have realised the meaning of the titles of each chapter. The beverages mean SOMETHING!! I'm not sure if all of you will understand the meaning of shaken martini. Traditionally, martini is supposed to be stirred, not shaken. I'm sure that 007 fans will know this.  
So yes, the title is SHAKEN martini.

Enjoy and... please review!!

* * *

**4. Shaken Martini**

The sun shone brightly through the window, waking Yukimura. He was in an uncomfortable position, sandwiched between the wall and Sanada. Nevertheless, he smiled when he saw Sanada's sleeping face; it was uncharacteristic of Sanada to sleep past four in the morning. Yukimura wriggled under the covers and pressed his face against Sanada's warm, naked chest. Beside him, Sanada stirred a little and wrapped his arm around Yukimura's shoulder.

"Good morning," Yukimura said, giving Sanada a kiss on the cheek. He circled his arms around Sanada's waist as Sanada rolled on top of him.

"Mmm..." Sanada replied, still half asleep.

"You're so heavy!" Yukimura complained when Sanada relaxed, allowing his entire weight to transfer onto Yukimura. "Get off!"

"Mmm..." Sanada replied absent-mindedly, deaf in his half asleep state.

"Jeez, you're like a fat, lazy cow!" Yukimura said half-heartedly. Realising that he would receive no response from Sanada, Yukimura sighed and pushed Sanada off gently. Sanada slept on like a child, breathing deeply and slowly. Yukimura raised his hand to trace the soft curve of Sanada's lips. Containing his impulse to kiss them, he instead brushed the messy wisps of hair from Sanada's face, tucking the longer strands behind his ears. It was interesting to note the length of Sanada's hair, which was quite a bit longer than when it was in their high school days. Yukimura stared at Sanada's eyelashes and touched them with his fingertip. They quivered beneath his touch and Yukimura retracted his hand, leaning forward instead to kiss Sanada's eyelids. As he listened to Sanada's quiet breathing, he thought about how lucky he was to have Sanada by his side and his chest clutched tightly – although in a strangely pleasant way – as if he was overwhelmed by love and affection. Yukimura leaned forward to kiss Sanada, but irritatingly, the phone rang and disturbed the tranquillity suddenly.

Sanada's eyes sprung open and he sat up quickly, flinging the blanket off. He grabbed the phone on the bed side table and answered it. "Moshi moshi," he said, rubbing his eyes. Yukimura sat up and pressed his chest against Sanada's back, wrapping his arms around Sanada's shoulders. He nuzzled Sanada's neck as the phone conversation continued.

"Can you not do that for a while?" Sanada suddenly turned around, covering the receiver with his palm, "it's really distracting."

"Who is it, _dear_?" Yukimura asked, tightening his arms around Sanada.

"Atobe," Sanada replied. "Or did you want to talk to him instead?"

"No way," he scorned, "I'm not going to talk to that narcissist." He lay back onto the bed and buried himself under the blankets, ignoring the phone conversation. Sanada nodded and placed the receiver next to his ear again. After several minutes, he put the receiver down and pried the blankets off Yukimura. Sanada circled his arms around Yukimura's waist and pulled him up, placing a soft kiss on Yukimura's pouting lips.

"He's inviting us to a party," Sanada said, pulling Yukimura into a hug. "And I said yes."

"Why?" Yukimura frowned. "Parties were never your thing."

"Everyone's going to be there, including Akaya. Don't you want to see how he's going in the professional circuit?" Sanada said softly, revealing his care and sense of responsibility for his kouhai as he caressed Yukimura's silky hair.

"Obviously, but do I get to go?"

"Of course, he's inviting _everyone_," Sanada replied and pressed his lips against Yukimura's.

* * *

Atobe's magnificent palace was transformed into a disco club. Flashing red lights and green lights emitting from the rotating orbs hanging from the ceiling shone through the darkness. Music pumped through several enormous speakers, shaking the ground with the loud bass. _Shanghai Honey _by ORANGE RANGE was playing as Sanada and Yukimura entered the hall, both shocked and awed at the sight in front of them. Everyone was dancing to the music, their fists punching the air to the beat of the bass drum. It was hard to identify anyone due to the darkness and blinding disco lights. Their sense of hearing was lost to the electric guitars and both Sanada and Yukimura gave up talking after a while.

A pair of hands suddenly covered Yukimura's eyes and Yukimura, instinctively, grabbed Sanada's arm, causing Sanada to yelp in pain. "Buchou! Fukubuchou!" A sweaty Kirihara, who had obviously been dancing, released Yukimura and hugged him.

"I'm not your buchou anymore," Yukimura said - his voice surprisingly cutting through the booming music easily – and patted his kouhai on the shoulder.

"I'm too used to it," Kirihara beamed and shouted, "even in interviews, I'm still referring to you two as buchou and fukubuchou. You know, a lot of people are surprised when they realise that the tennis player Yukimura Seiichi is the model Yukimura Seiichi."

"Of course, even I'm surprised," Yukimura said.

"Fukubuchou!" Kirihara turned to Sanada and extended his arms. Sanada dodged the hug and just nodded his greetings. "You're still so boring!" Kirihara exclaimed cheekily as he poked his tongue out.

"Tarundoru. At least behave properly now that you're a professional," Sanada said but it was swallowed up by the electric guitar.

"How's tennis going?" Yukimura asked.

"Great," Kirihara shouted at the top of his lungs to overcome the music, "but I'll tell you more later when I can hear myself. I'll bring you to Marui-senpai and Yagyuu-senpai!" He dragged Yukimura through the crowd with Sanada following closely behind. The five of them talked – shouted - about their new life; Marui was now the owner of a candy shop while Yagyuu studied in Todai like Sanada. They were joined later by Niou and Yanagi, both looking exactly as they did since they last met a year ago at a reunion. Jackal's absence was explained by Marui as a trip to Brazil for a cousin's wedding.

The night passed by quickly and the hour hand edged closer and closer towards midnight. Ten minutes before the arrival of the New Year, Kirihara, Niou and Marui rushed off to get champagne for the regulars to celebrate. Yanagi and 

Yagyuu followed them, due to habits developed in junior high, and left Sanada and Yukimura alone. Yukimura turned to Sanada and said, "What's your wish for the new year?"

But Sanada had disappeared. There was no-one behind Yukimura, except for a mass of dark silhouettes, screaming and waiting for the New Year. By the time the regulars had returned with champagne, there were only five minutes left. Yukimura excused himself, handed Niou his beverage and rushed off to look for Sanada. He pushed though the crowd, hoping to find Sanada in time. His heart thumped against his ribcage as he quickened his pace.

Yukimura went through a door and into a corridor isolated from the party. He followed his instincts and continued along the hallway swiftly. Already, he could hear the countdown from 10.

_9 seconds._

"Sanada," Yukimura looked around frantically, "where are you?" Truly, his heart ached to hold his lover's hand as they stepped into the New Year together.

_8 seconds._

Somehow, Yukimura could feel Sanada's presence nearby. But where? He did not know. Yukimura sprinted up a marble staircase with golden handrails.

_7 seconds._

He was now directly above the hall where the party was held. A mass of voices screamed the countdown in unison, almost shaking the air with the high decibel shouts.

_6 seconds._

Grand double doors decorated with beautiful patterns stood in front of him. It was shut carelessly and a gap was between the two sides, drawing Yukimura's attention.

_5 seconds._

He walked towards the door carefully, his pace slowing down. He turned the doorknob and pushed the door open. His eyes adjusted to the dimness as he entered a large room.

_4 seconds._

He backed out after brief consideration, not wanting to intrude the privacy of Atobe's house, but hearing indistinct voices, he stepped into the room again.

_3 seconds._

A pair of French windows leading to a balcony appeared to Yukimura as his eyes accustomed to the darkness. Yukimura walked towards the balcony with careful steps.

_2 seconds._

Two dark silhouettes stood side by side on the balcony, their faces hidden by shadows. But Yukimura had no difficulty identifying the two. He took a step closer to the two, wondering what they were doing here.

_1 second._

Yukimura gasped as Atobe leaned forward, his lips pressing on Sanada's with a passionate kiss.

_Happy New Year._

Fireworks lit up the bright sky loud music pumped along screams of joy as the hour hand struck twelve, marking the beginning of a New Year. Yukimura tore his eyes from the kissing lovers, running away as tears streamed down his cheeks.

* * *

**Please review.  
**


	5. Tasteless Water

**A Prince of Tennis fanfic.  
SanaYuki pairing a.k.a. alpha pair  
**

**Story:** Sugary Coffee - Chapter.5

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi.

**Author's note:** I feel kinda depressed writing this. Anyway, Chapter.6 is done as well, so I'm just waiting for my beta-reader. And it's holidays now, so the chapters will come out pretty quick. I'm hoping to finish this by Wednesday.

Enjoy and... please review!!

* * *

**5. Tasteless Water**

The countdown started and Sanada stared into the night sky, considering Atobe's proposal. The screaming and cheering below the balcony disturbed his thoughts slightly; nevertheless, he reached his decision five seconds before the arrival of the New Year. He turned to Atobe and taking a deep breath, he said, "Very well."

_Three seconds._

Atobe beamed, his face lighting up in delight.

_Two seconds._

Sanada returned the smile, but at the same time, noticed the door was opened.

_One second._

Sanada wanted to ask who it was, but before the words escaped his mouth, a pair of soft lips crushed against his passionately. Instinctively, Sanada returned the kiss, letting Atobe's tongue slip past his lips.

_Happy New Year._

Fireworks shot up into the air, exploding into beautiful patterns. The abrupt noise awoke Sanada from his momentary lapse and he pulled back, just in time to see Yukimura disappearing into the dark. Sanada chased after Yukimura without a second glance at the boy who kissed him just moments ago. Atobe sighed, knowing that Sanada would not forgive the sudden whim anytime soon, and wondered if he would back out of their agreement.

Through the lavish corridors, Sanada ran after Yukimura, shouting for him to stop. Yukimura did not listen nor halt, sprinting towards the front door as tears flowed from his reddened eyes. He reached for the doorknob and pushed the door open before Sanada's strong hand gripped his wrist. "Seiichi, I can explain..." Sanada said, his breath shallow and rushed. Yukimura shook his head and pulled his hand free. His tears stopped momentarily as he stared at Sanada wistfully, searching his eyes for a reason behind the betrayal. He wanted to scream, but his rage was dominated by sorrow, taking away his ability to express his agony in just words.

Guilt overwhelmed Sanada and he wanted desperately to apologise, but words refused to form for him as well, leaving him speechless as Yukimura searched silently for an answer.

When Yukimura could not see a justification, he tried to convince himself that he was simply delusional in imagining the kiss. He failed in the attempt and suddenly, reality downed upon him; the kiss was not as simple as a hurtful gesture, but more seriously as a betrayal of trust. Their relationship was impossible now, as he could not forgive Sanada for breaking his heart in such a way. Tears, the only way Yukimura could express his emotions, rolled down his cheeks droplet after droplet as he departed the Atobe mansion. Sanada watched Yukimura's silhouette blended with the night. He did not cry, but as the celebration continued ignorantly among deafening music, tears welled and stung his eyes.

He was alone when he woke up. Sanada searched the apartment but Yukimura – as expected – had not come home. Sanada called Yukimura's mobile number, but texted and emailed him instead when no one picked up. Sanada took a steamy shower until the hot water ran out completely. Heart heavy as lead, he dressed and left for university.

Immediately after his last lecture at university, Sanada phoned again, but like before, he could not reach Yukimura. It was obvious Yukimura was rejecting all his calls, texts and emails, but even though Sanada knew Yukimura had the reason and right to do so, he wished he was given a chance to explain. For the rest of the week, he spent his free time calling, texting and emailing, hoping for a chance. His desperation began to affect his concentration during lectures and tests, and even in his sleep, he failed to find peace.

Two weeks passed and Sanada's health deteriorated to the extent that others began noticing it as well. Yanagi dropped by Sanada's house for a visit one day and was horrified by his state; his eyes were bloodshot from too many sleepless nights, his face a sickly white and his physique obviously emasculated. Yanagi felt saddened by Sanada's broken state and knew that if this continued on, Sanada will soon be a mess both physically and mentally. Yanagi offered to call Yukimura for him, but Sanada quietly shook his head, saying it was no use because Yukimura would simply hang up the moment he realised Yanagi's motive.

Yanagi finally left after forcing Sanada to promise that he would eat properly. Sanada sighed, sitting down on the couch, and looked at the list of phone numbers Yanagi gave him. He took a deep breath and dialled the first number. Yukimura's mother picked up; the number was to his home in Kanagawa. She apologised and told Sanada that she did not know her son's whereabouts. Sanada thanked her, his heart dropping as he hung up.

The next few numbers were of the ex-regulars. Disappointingly, none of them knew Yukimura's present location, telling him the last time they saw him was at Atobe's party. Disheartened, Sanada slumped against the couch and stared at the last number.

It was to Yukimura's agency. Sanada closed his eyes, debating whether he should call. Half an hour later, he pressed the first number on the keypad. A secretary picked up and passed the call to Yukimura's manager, who said politely, "Yukimura-san is recording an album right now and won't be free until it is released." Sanada thanked him and hung up, shutting his eyes to fall into a deep but unsettling slumber.

The next morning, he visited the studio Yukimura was recording at. People hurried past him in the lobby, rushing in their day-to-day business. No one paid any attention to him as he approached the receptionist. "Excuse me," he said, trying to sound as calm as possible, "can you please tell me where I can find Yukimura-san?"

"Yukimura-san?" The girl's face lit up in a bright glow and Sanada immediately recognised the sign of a typical fan. "He's not here yet. It's only eight."

"What time does he usually arrive?"

"Why do you need to see him?"

After a moment of hesitation, Sanada answered, "I'm a friend."

"I don't think Yukimura-san has time to see anyone right now. He's working on an album and it's due to be released soon, so he's busy promoting it when he's not busy recording it. Even during lunch, he doesn't waste time and spends it rehearsing for interviews," she said animatedly. "But if you really want to see him, he usually arrives at nine, after the staff and equipment are ready. You might be able to talk to him before he starts the day."

"Thank you very much," Sanada said. He sat down in the lobby café and ordered a coffee while he waited. As he dissolved a packet of sugar in his drink, it reminded him strangely of Yukimura and his unhealthy habit of dropping too many sugar cubes into his coffee. Sanada stared into the dark liquid, twirling his spoon. He turned to his watch constantly, his heart beating quicker every time the hour hand edged closer to nine.

When the hour and minute hand was almost at a right angle, Sanada drank the last drop of his coffee and turned towards the door, his heart beating so quickly that he could hear it. Precisely at nine, the automatic doors slid open and a young man walked in.

"Has Yukimura-san arrived yet?" He asked no one in particular. Sanada took a deep breath as he realised that it wasn't Yukimura at all, but recognised the voice as Yukimura's manager. People in the lobby turned towards the manager, shaking their heads in response to the question. The manager walked over to the receptionist and said, "when he comes, tell him to come to my office straight away. He has an interview at noon."

"With who?"

Sanada spun around at the voice and saw Yukimura entering the building. He wore clothes that were strangely plain for_ Yukimura Seiichi_: faded jeans, a white shirt with a negative image of a butterfly and a black, hooded vest. As he approached his manager, he took off his sunglasses and waved to the receptionist, who blushed and waved back shyly.

"With _Wink Up_." The manager answered politely. Yukimura made a face and laughed, walking towards the elevator with his manager. Sanada stood up and stared. Now that he had finally seen Yukimura after two weeks, he could not bring himself forward, especially when Yukimura seemed to have already forgotten about the kiss. Perhaps he was happy now, Sanada thought miserably, I should let him go. Sanada sighed and left. He stepped outside the air-conditioned building and took one last look at Yukimura. He was engaged in a conversation with his manager, laughing as they made jokes about something. Sanada turned around, determined to distance himself from Yukimura. It would be better for the both of them.

Yukimura grinned half-heartedly at the jokes, tucking a lock of hair behind his ears as he stepped into the elevator. He lifted his head and saw Sanada disappearing into the crowded streets of Tokyo. His chest tightened uncomfortably as mixed emotions enveloped him. It was not like anything he felt before: a mix of anger, longing and misery.

As the two went on their separate ways, it seemed destiny had determined that their love was not meant to be.

* * *

**Please review!  
**


	6. White Wine

**A Prince of Tennis fanfic.  
SanaYuki pairing a.k.a. alpha pair  
**

**Story:** Sugary Coffee - Chapter.6

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi.

**Author's note:** I feel dead. I studied in the library for 6 hrs. I am dead. Oh... and it's **really important** that you read the poem. Because that's the main point of this chapter. You won't be able to tell what Yukimura is thinking if you don't read it!! Hopefully, Chapter 7 will be up soon!  
Oh... the story **continues after the poem/song**, so if you skip the poem/song... keep reading!!

Enjoy and... please review!!

* * *

**6. White Wine**

On January 11th, _Our Love no Owari_ (The End of Our Love) was released, topping the Oricon charts in its first week. With that album, Yukimura was ever more popular, featuring in multiple magazines every week. Sanada could often see Yukimura on television, interviewed by various programs and invited as guests on random – and in Sanada's opinion, pointless - shows. Yukimura was in good health and always smiled, flawless in every way. Sanada felt slightly jealous that Yukimura could forget the matter so easily, but at the same time, felt relieved that he was not suffering.

However, when Sanada heard _Wings of a Butterfly_, the most popular song of the album, on the radio for the first time, he began doubting if Yukimura really _was_ all right with their fractured relationship.

Sanada called Yukimura's agency again and they told him Yukimura was away on holidays. It had been more than two weeks since they had spoken or met face-to face. And in that period of time, Sanada had called 74 times, texted 105 times and sent 139 emails begging for forgiveness.

* * *

Wings of a Butterfly

In a garden of red and white roses,  
An oasis of unworldly beauty,  
Butterflies danced between scented petals,  
Wandering in unconstrained liberty.  
All were identical in statuesque pulchritude,  
Patterns and colours beyond description.  
But I held no interest in such dizzying sights,  
Until a large, dignified butterfly  
Caught my attention with its brilliance;  
The wings of the purest black and white.

Obsessed and infatuated, I captured the creature,  
Enclosing its beauty with a cage of steel.  
You were the butterfly; your heart and your soul  
Belonging to me until the end of time.  
Days, months and years passed as I watched fondly  
The butterfly imprisoned by my love.  
Foolishly, I thought you would stay by me for eternity,  
But I was wrong; Fate ran its natural course.  
Eventually, love was not strong enough to bind;  
My butterfly escaped and disappeared.

I became the prisoner instead, melting away in your absence,  
Devoured by overwhelming emotions.  
Despair shattered my mind and destroyed my soul,  
Leaving only my throbbing heart to bleed.  
Your denial for my love was sorrowful,  
Heart-wrenching; a pain past imagination.  
Death pressed against my lips, sucking life  
From the very core of my existence.  
I acknowledged death, accepted it;  
After all, death is the price for life.

This fearful process of death, however,  
Brought strange sensations of joy and relief;  
The chains tying me down would be cut.  
I would follow you and chase you,  
Until my body collapsed from exhaustion.  
If I was to die now or someday,  
I want to rot from your love.  
If I was to die now or someday,  
I want to be torn apart by you.  
Aishiteru. Aishiteru. Aishiteru yo.

My cheeks burned as tears overflowed;  
My heart bled, a consequence of your betrayal;  
My hands reached out desperately,  
Trying to pull you back into my embrace.  
But it was too late,  
For your wings were already spread,  
Flying further and further,  
Until you were no longer mine.  
Lying back, I stared into the blue sky,  
Reminiscing the beginning and the end of our love.

My heart slowed towards a halt,  
Trembling weakly until it stopped completely.  
My soul crumbled into grey ash  
And I breathed "aishiteru" for the last time.

* * *

"Buchou, can you _please_ stop drinking?" Kirihara snatched the glass from Yukimura's hand and gave him a cup of water instead.

"Shut up," Yukimura said, burying his face with a cushion as he laid on the couch. "I need distraction."

"Go to sleep then," Kirihara said and sighed when he received no response. Since New Year's Day, Yukimura had moved in with him. Although he had refused to tell Kirihara his real motive, Kirihara did not need it; because when Yukimura had a few too many drinks, sorrowful complaints would pour out endlessly until he fell unconscious.

There were only a few days until Kirihara had to leave for the Australian Open; and so, knowing he could not leave his buchou in this state, he called Sanada, breaking his promise of secrecy. "Sanada-fukubuchou," Kirihara said immediately when the connection was made, "I need to talk to you. It's about Yukimura-buchou."

Kirihara and Sanada met for lunch the next day at a small restaurant. "I need to leave for Australian Open tomorrow," Kirihara said, stuffing a piece of lettuce in his mouth. "I can't leave buchou the way he is, because I won't be able to concentrate if I keep worrying about him."

"What's wrong with him?" Sanada asked, sipping his coffee. "He seems perfectly fine."

"Are you kidding?" Kirihara stared at Sanada disbelievingly. "How can he be fine after what happened? Are _you_ fine?!"

Sanada raised an eyebrow, but did not respond. Kirihara took a big gulp of water and continued. "I'm not a kid anymore. I am sensitive to things around me. The moment buchou knocked on my door, I knew there was something wrong. But he would never tell me, giving excuses that were too absurd to be true. I planned to get it out of him someday, but I didn't have to."

"Why?"

"He gets drunk almost every single day," Kirihara said quietly, keeping his voice low in case anyone was eavesdropping. Alarmed, Sanada's eyes widened. So Yukimura's smile was just a façade? "He doesn't care about life anymore. I have to force him to _shave_, for goodness sake, and if I don't drag him out of bed, he would skip work. Fukubuchou, he is _suicidal_. I'm really scared of leaving him alone in the house."

"Akaya, you're acting like you did a few years ago when Yukimura was hospitalised," Sanada said lightly, avoiding the touchy topic to hide his deep concerns for Yukimura. "I remember you feeling hopeless despite wanting to help him."

"Really?" Kirihara tilted his head, chomping on a piece of tomato. "Well, Jackal-senpai is back from Brazil, so I've asked him to take care of buchou." An eager smile suddenly replaced his worried expression and he added, "By the way, will you cheer me on?" Sanada nodded, reminded of the junior high Kirihara.

That night, Kirihara snatched the wine from Yukimura again and forced him to sit down so they could talk. "Buchou, you're going to ruin your voice," Kirihara said, trying to keep eye contact with Yukimura.

"So?"

Kirihara rolled his eyes, ignoring Yukimura's attitude, and said, "I think you should talk to fukubuchou." Yukimura turned away from Kirihara, crossing his arms defiantly. He could not deny the fact that he wanted to see Sanada, but he could not admit it either because he swore to never love again. Yukimura knew that by seeing Sanada, there was a chance he would fall in love once more. He did not want to have his heart broken in such a way another time, and for this reason, Yukimura was trying to avoid Sanada as best as he could.

Seeing similar reactions from his buchou _and_ fukubuchou on the same topic, Kirihara felt hopeless. He did not want to push the two over the edge, yet he knew if he allowed them to remain in severe misery, both would soon end up beyond help. Sighing, Kirihara hugged Yukimura tightly. "Please buchou," Kirihara whispered, his voice trembling with emotions, "you need to see fukubuchou." He felt a slight nod and when he let go, tears were sliding down Yukimura's cheeks.

* * *

**Please review!  
**


	7. Creamy Latte

**A Prince of Tennis fanfic.  
SanaYuki pairing a.k.a. alpha pair  
**

**Story:** Sugary Coffee - Chapter.7

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi.

**Author's note:** Wow, it's so long, but I guess it makes up for the short chapter 6. There's another twist!! And also... a puzzle!!  
It's so annoying how I can't use asterisks... so I have to use brackets...  
Hmm... I guess some of you must know why Yukimura's nickname is Prince... But besides from that reason... it suits him anyway (even though it kinda reminds me Echizen)

**Note:**  
Ouji - Prince

* * *

**7. Creamy Latte**

Yukimura saw Kirihara off at the airport the next day before catching the train to Todai. According to the information Kirihara gave him, Sanada's last lecture would finish by 2pm. Yukimura wandered around the campus, wondering how different life would have been if he had stayed in university. Sometimes he really envied Sanada, Yagyuu, Yanagi and those who continued school; despite exams and lectures, it seemed to be a much easier life compared to the world beyond.

At two, Yukimura walked to the lecture centre and stood ten or so metres away from it as students poured out. He bit his thumb nervously, waiting for Sanada to appear. Finally, among the last to leave, Sanada walked out, hands deep inside his pockets. Yukimura inhaled deeply, took off his sunglasses, and marched forwards. He felt a little overwhelmed by how nervous he was, his mind already creating possible scenarios.

Sanada sighed; the professor had given them two essays on a tedious and pointless topic. He looked up at the sky, wondering how Yukimura would cope if he was still in university. Then, as if in a dream, Yukimura appeared and was walking towards him with the slightest hint of a suppressed smile. Sanada could not believe Yukimura was giving him a chance to explain after all! He wanted to pinch himself to assure he was not simply dreaming. Sanada could not help but grin sheepishly as Yukimura's eyes met his.

Yukimura resisted his urge to smile back, but it was difficult. Extremely difficult. He remembered how much he loved Sanada and how badly he was hurt because of that love. The more we love a person, the easier it is to be hurt, Yukimura thought; perhaps that kiss was simply a measure of their love for each other. Now that Yukimura was only a few metres away from the one he loved most, he could not believe the time they spent apart. Yukimura's grin widened as he quickened his pace towards Sanada. He could hardly suppress the urge to shout "aishiteru" and circle his arms around the one he missed for such a long time.

"Yo," a familiar figure stepped out from the shadows. "I decided to come as soon as I got your message." The aristocratic voice flowed richly in an almost seductive way. Atobe Keigo stepped in between the two, his hand latching over Sanada's shoulder. A smile hung off his perfectly curved lips, widening as Sanada turned to him.

For a second or so, Yukimura felt lost. Were the texts Sanada sent him false? Were the emails begging for reconcilement false? Was the sincerity in the voice messages false as well? Devastated by a mix of emotions, Yukimura felt dizzy. A bombardment of images flashed across his mind, and Yukimura could take it no longer. Walking away, tears threatened to burst out. He should have known this would happen.

Atobe's words replayed again and again as tears blurred his sight. "_I_ got _your_ message", Atobe had said. _Why_ did Sanada want to meet with Atobe? _WHY?_

"Yukimura!" Sanada stood in front of him. "Please let me explain."

Yukimura lifted his head, his sadness and anguish disappearing suddenly. He smiled. "I came here to give you another chance," Yukimura said, his voice sweet as if he was talking to a stranger. "But you threw it away. You were the one who ruined our relationship in the first place. I gave you a chance. And you ruined it _again_."

Despite the sweet smile and honey voice, Sanada took a step back. The aura of Rikkai's invincible captain had returned to Yukimura. At that point, Sanada felt as if he was transported back to their tennis days, when all Yukimura needed was a smile to control the team. Unlike Sanada, he never required physical punishment or harsh words; just a simple smile did the job. The whole team, even their demonic ace, was suppressed by Yukimura's authoritative aura.

"Sanada, I love you," Yukimura said, his voice – strangely – calm and without emotions. "No, I _loved _you. But you didn't return my love, moreover, _broke _my heart. Tell me, how can I forgive you?"

"Yukimura..." Sanada stammered, unable to control his feelings.

"No, don't speak," Yukimura said and continued to walk away. "Every time you speak, it's rubbing salt into my wounds. And my wounds are deep enough as they are, _thank you very much_."

"Please!" Sanada reached for Yukimura's hand, begging. Yukimura stopped for a brief second, then walked away, leaving Sanada with unforgiving words.

"I don't want to speak to you again. I don't want to see you again. Not ever."

Sanada was on the couch, the same position he had been in for the past four days. For the last 96 hours, he sank in depression, not moving or even eating anything. Yukimura's words kept replaying in his mind, breaking him into smaller pieces every time he remembered. His body was deteriorating, but there was nothing he could do; at first, he tried eating, but his body rejected it by making him throw up. Then, he tried sleeping, but that was no use either, because those haunting words kept him awake in an unsettling state.

Eventually, he simply gave up.

The phone rang. Sanada allowed it to ring until it was connected to voice message. "Umm... hey, it's Akaya," the slightly distorted voice said. "I'm just wondering if buchou talked to you. I can't reach him. Can you give me a call when you receive this message? Bye."

Sanada sat up and picked up the phone on the coffee table. But after consideration, he placed the phone down again; it was inconsiderate to ask Kirihara for help when he needed full concentration. Sanada sighed and laid back onto the couch again, closing his eyes for those harsh words to sweep him into another night of insomnia.

A phone call from Australia came every day, and every time, Sanada would let it go through to voice message. For another week, he ate barely anything (three bread rolls in total), missed university and remained in depression. One day, Kirihara called earlier at seven instead of eight, but once again, Sanada let it through to voice message.

"Fukubuchou," Kirihara's excitement was evident even with the heavily distorted voice. "I'm through to the finals! It's on tomorrow, so please watch me and cheer me on!"

Sanada could not help but feel a little proud for the troublesome kouhai he had watched over the years. He rummaged for the remote and turned the television on. The seven o'clock news was reporting on an earthquake near Hokkaido. Sanada watched absent-mindedly, waiting for the _sports & entertainment_ section to start. At last, Kirihara appeared on the screen. He was being interviewed by Australia's Channel 7.

Sanada felt a little surprise at Kirihara's English, which was significantly better compared to the English he knew in junior high. "Akaya," the interviewer said and Sanada felt a little uncomfortable – even though it was expected – to hear Kirihara's first name being used. "Are you excited about tomorrow's match?"

"Definitely," Kirihara beamed, "I'm really, really excited!"

"You're only nineteen years old," the man said, "does your age affect you?"

"Not that much," Kirihara said, "I mean, Hewitt won an ATP title when he was sixteen."

"You were ranked outside top 100 last year this time. How does it feel to be in the top 50 only a year later?"

"Well, I guess it feels great. But it's tiring as well, having to compete and train all the time."

"If you win this match, you'll have your first Grand Slam title and you'll move into the top 10. Do you feel pressured?"

"Of course, but I have a lot of support behind me, so that's okay!" Kirihara grinned and waved to the camera. Sanada sighed silently and shook his head; his kouhai was still so similar to the bratty child after all these years.

"Any last words to family and friends in Japan before we finish?"

"Yep," Kirihara faced the camera. Then, in Japanese, he said, "Watch me play, min'na-san! Especially Yukimura-buchou, Sanada-fukubuchou and Rikkai's senpai-tachi. Watch me win!" He smiled and turned back towards the interviewer, who nodded and concluded the interview.

Sanada reached for the remote and turned the television off. After watching Kirihara, he felt slightly better. He got dressed and went to the seven-elevens downstairs. Picking up the first tennis magazine he saw, Sanada flipped through the pages and stopped when he caught sight of Kirihara.

They described him as "the teenage sensation" and praised him for reaching the finals of Australian Open. But Sanada was not concerned with those fancy details, concentrating instead on the profile of Kirihara's opponent. He was American and around 10cm taller than Kirihara (who was 177cm). He was the 3rd seed in this tournament and was currently holding six singles titles, one of which was the U.S. Open last year. Sanada remembered that he was the one who beat Kirihara in the 2nd round in that tournament.

Sanada closed the magazine and walked towards the exit. As usual, he passed by the gossip magazines and one of them, with Yukimura on the front cover, caught his attention. Trying not to feel embarrassed, he picked it up and flicked to the article on Yukimura. Sanada couldn't help but let out a little chuckle when he saw what they dubbed Yukimura on top of "Prince": A singing _sensation_.

Perhaps it was a fad word these days, Sanada thought as he read the article. It mentioned the new movie he starred in, "P.S. I Love You", and the new album, "Our Love no Owari".

Sanada was surprised that it was still topping the Oricon charts, but was even more stunned – even though it was last year's news – when he learned that Yukimura was the winner of last year's Newcomer Award. The interview focused mainly on the album and most of the questions asked if his style changed. Sanada continued to read it, although wondering why he was wasting his time on such idiotic magazines.

_Question (Q):_ Ouji, your first album _Sweet_ was all about delightful love. So why is _Our Love no Owari_ all about broken love?

_Yukimura (Y):_ Ah, (laughs) it's probably because I was a bit down at the time I wrote the lyrics and when I recorded it. My songs show my feelings, so that's probably why.

_Q:_ What happened?

_Y:_ (laughs) It was nothing, I was being a child. It wasn't something important. It's like a child dropping his candy down the drain accidentally. It's nothing big.

_Q:_ Really? Because there are rumours that one of your songs contains a hidden meaning.

_Y:_ Is that what they say? Maybe, I don't know. (laughs)

At that, Sanada shut the magazine and placed it back onto the shelf. He walked over to the music section and picked up Yukimura's latest CD. He frowned at the cover; it was a picture of Yukimura's upper body, naked. One of his arms - with a rose tattooed on the biceps - was extended, and on his fingertip, a black and white butterfly sat. But Sanada quickly ignored that and flipped the CD to its back. The songs on the album were listed.

Sanada looked for the song that may contain the "hidden meaning" Yukimura denied. Sanada knew it must be there, because Yukimura, in an interview, would never laugh every time he answered a question. Yukimura was insincere, and Sanada knew it. The answer must be there somewhere.

Suddenly, Sanada's mobile phone rang. "Moshi moshi," Sanada said.

"Fukubuchou!" It was Kirihara. "Why aren't you and buchou picking up?! I've been calling like _every day_."

"Sorry."

"Anyway, did buchou come and see you?"

Sanada felt as if he had no choice but to lie. "Um..." Sanada took a deep breath. "No."

"Oh, okay then," Kirihara said. "Well, I'm going to bed now. My big match is tomorrow!"

"I know," Sanada said, "I'll cheer you on. By the way, has Yukimura ever mentioned something about a hidden meaning in any of his songs?"

"Hidden meaning in one of his songs?" Kirihara pondered. "Oh, the _hidden meaning_ that buchou denies and the one that all his fans are trying to find out. It's just a rumour spread by his manager, isn't it?"

"_I_ don't think so."

Kirihara was silent for a moment. "Well, you're right."

"What is it?" Sanada asked urgently.

"It's in the song called _Sayonara_," Kirihara said, "it's in English. And it's in English because..." There was a pause and Sanada could hear Kirihara screaming at someone. "Sorry, fukubuchou, I have to go. I'll tell you tomorrow! Good night!"

The line disconnected. Sanada hurried to the cashier with the CD. He ignored the weird glance the check-out girl gave him and rushed back to his apartment as soon as he paid. Sanada ripped off the plastic covering and opened the CD case. He took out the glossy lyrics booklet and flipped to Track 4: Sayonara.

V.1_  
Sweet love blossoms like roses in spring  
And wilts in winter, fading like snow.  
Not once did I hear the truth those words bring;  
Affections blind my eyes from tomorrow.  
Days and nights pass thinking of our first kiss  
As I begin to believe love is real.  
Childlike, I dream in a world of bliss,  
Only waking with wounds too deep to heal.  
My heart shivers; my heart fades in pain.  
Emotions boils; and down pour the rain._

Chorus_  
What did I believe?  
Why did I fall deep in love?  
When will my heart heal?_

V.2_  
Breaking away from you shatters my heart;  
All I can feel is suffocation.  
Cutting our bonds, forever to part,  
Keeping my sanity from degradation.  
Tainted and torn, I look to the sky.  
Out of my reach is the sun, and your love.  
Maybe one day I'll grow wings and fly,  
Elating myself from despair to above.  
You took my heart and my soul and everything.  
Sayonara, my love. I am nothing._

Sanada could only recognise the agonizing pain Yukimura suffered when he wrote these lyrics, but there was nothing else he could see. Where was the hidden meaning?

* * *

**Please review!  
**

Does anyone know the _hidden meaning_ in this song/poem?  
I really like it... hehe.


	8. Fruit Juice

**A Prince of Tennis fanfic.  
SanaYuki pairing a.k.a. alpha pair  
**

**Story:** Sugary Coffee - Chapter.8

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi.

**Author's note:** The answer to Yukimura's "hidden message" revealed! Doing that was fun and I'm glad some people guessed it. And thank you ALL who commented last chapter. They're really appreciated!! Anyway, this chapter was apparently - according to my beta-reader - very angst-driven. Really?...

**Note:**  
Shinkansen – bullet train  
JR – Japan Railway

**Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

**8. Fruit Juice**

Kirihara ran towards Sanada's apartment, dread filling his heart.

Last night, Kirihara won the Australian Open in straight sets, making history as the first ever Japanese person to win a Grand Slam. The press immediately surrounded him, congratulating him as celebrations began. He allowed himself to be smothered in praises, relaxing finally after two nerve-wrecking weeks. His worries in Japan were thrown to the back of his mind, until an unknown caller left a short message in his voice mail.

_Akaya, is death less painful than life?_

Sensing the implication behind this message, Kirihara immediately bought a plane ticket for the first flight to Tokyo. Despite protests from his manager and coach, he cancelled all press conferences he was due to attend. Right now, there was nothing more important than the wellbeing of his former buchou.

Kirihara did not stop pressing the doorbell until the door finally opened. Without an invitation, he stepped inside and shut the door with a bang. "Akaya, that's rude," Sanada said softly before settling down on the couch.

"Tell me the truth, fukubuchou," Kirihara sat opposite Sanada, "did buchou come and see you?"

Sanada nodded. Kirihara's heart sank, but felt a tinge of gratitude at the same time. "What happened?" He asked wearily, the fatigue from intense matches finally sinking in. Sanada explained quietly, his chest clenching tightly as he spoke; nothing felt more painful than recalling Yukimura's anger.

"Come with me to a place tomorrow," Kirihara said when Sanada finished. Sanada did not ask where they were going, because knowing Kirihara, it was impossible to get anything out of him once he decided to keep it a secret.

Next morning, they caught the Shinkansen from Tokyo station to Shin-Osaka Station. There, they boarded the train for JR Nara Station. They had a quick lunch before catching a bus to Nara Park – their final destination. Sanada wondered why Kirihara brought him to a place full of deer, especially since sight-seeing did not seem to be the purpose of their visit.

There were not many people since it was a school and working day and the park was comfortably peaceful. They walked until they reached a lake, where they sat down and watched a group of nearby deer. "So," Sanada finally asked, "why are we here?"

"So you can relax," Kirihara said, checking his watch for the seventh time.

"Liar," Sanada said and lay down, closing his eyes. Kirihara did not retort, gazing at the cloudless sky as he waited.

Approximately an hour later, Kirihara suddenly exclaimed loudly, "they're here!"

Sanada opened his eyes and sat up slowly. Looking around, he noticed a large group of people setting up filming equipment on the other side of the lake. Cameras had already been set up on the bridge which connected to a large pavilion right at the centre of the lake. Sanada observed quietly, wondering what this was. Beside him, Kirihara's eyes darted around, searching for someone.

Kirihara obviously had no luck finding whoever it was he was looking for, and when the filming started, he finally gave up. "Let's go closer," he said, pulling Sanada up. They walked around the lake until they were about fifty metres from the film site.

Sanada could see now that two actors were standing inside the pavilion. The boy was talking to – presumably – the director and was shaking his head constantly. The director made numerous exaggerated hand gestures before stepping behind the cameras again, calling for another take. The boy wiped the irritated expression from his face and replaced it with tenderness. For a moment, Sanada was convinced that the boy was _actually_ in love with the girl. And for some reason, the actor's incredible ability to change his expression in a split second reminded him of Yukimura.

The camera zoomed in as the boy leaned forward to kiss the girl. The kiss was convincing, but it lacked passion. The director shook his head and yelled "cut!". The boy pulled away from the girl and crossed his arms, a frustrated frown creasing his handsome face. The director shouted, "more passion!" and Sanada was surprised how clear it sounded even when he was fifty metres away. Kirihara tugged Sanada's sleeve, motioning for them to move closer. Sanada nodded, following his kouhai.

As Sanada finally saw everyone's visage clearly, he suddenly realised Kirihara's real intention. He cursed under his breath and slapped himself mentally for being so easily manipulated.

Yukimura was the boy, his arms crossed defiantly as the director lectured him again. "I'm just not in the mood for kissing," Yukimura's temper was beginning to get the better of him. The girl beside him looked at him imploringly and asked if it was her that was affecting his mood. "No," Yukimura's voice became gentler, "I just... can't."

"Think of your girlfriend for goodness sake!" The director said loudly and Sanada tightened. Yukimura had a girlfriend?

"I don't have one," Yukimura said and pushed a lock of hair behind his ear. "I've never had one." Everyone stared at Yukimura with shocked eyes. No one could believe their ears; how could it be that someone like him – handsome and charming – had never had a girlfriend.

Yukimura sighed and looked into the distance. He felt slightly curious when he spotted Kirihara, but his heart skipped a beat when he recognised the familiar figure walking alongside his kouhai. He stared at Sanada and their eyes connected. Neither of them turned away until the director – exasperatedly – called for another take. Yukimura threw Sanada a meaningful – although slightly hostile – look, before he turned to the other actor.

Yukimura nodded to the director, his lips curling in a smirk as the cameras prepared to roll. "Action!" The director shouted and Yukimura spoke his lines dutifully, perfect in his honey sweet voice.

Then, his arms reached out and pulled her into a tight embrace. Bending his head toward the girl, he moved one of his hands through her hair tenderly while the other encircled her waist. As they closed their eyes, the cameras zoomed in. His lips pressed on hers passionately and his hands caressed the nape of her neck, deepening the kiss. She was fully engaged now, returning the kiss and begging for entrance with her tongue. He smiled a little before obliging, allowing their tongues to entwine and their bodies to become one.

"Cut!" The director shouted and clapped. It was the most touching, romantic kiss he had ever seen. It felt _real._

Yukimura's eyes sprang open and he broke the kiss immediately. Unlike the girl, there were no traces of love remaining in his eyes. He wiped his mouth with his hand before gulping down a bottle of water. His expression was full of disgust and shock. "What's wrong?" The girl asked him, yearning for more.

"Nothing..." Yukimura said, turning towards where Sanada and Kirihara stood. The two of them were still there; Kirihara was staring at the crew with a frown while Sanada's attention was apparently occupied by a fawn. "Nothing at all."

The shooting was finished finally after another hour. As today was the last day of shooting, everyone went to celebrate. Except for Yukimura. He made sure everyone was gone before proceeding towards Kirihara and Sanada. "Akaya, why are you here?" Yukimura asked lightly, ignoring Sanada's presence.

"To see you!" Kirihara grinned. "I don't think you look good with that girl though, you should be with fukubuchou!" He added, trying desperately.

Yukimura snorted. "Don't go there," he said, still avoiding Sanada. "That girl was a great kisser. I liked it. Very much."

"_Sure,_" Kirihara rolled his eyes, "you only kissed her like that after you saw us. You were only trying to annoy fukubuchou, weren't you?"

Yukimura smiled. "Fine, I admit you're right. You should be a psychiatrist." He added as he chuckled.

"Nah, I'm much better at tennis," Kirihara grinned and Yukimura nodded enthusiastically in agreement.

"Of course," Yukimura said, a proud smile lighting up his face, "I watched your game. It was very impressive."

Kirihara beamed; even from junior high, praises from his buchou or fukubuchou always made him feel extraordinary. "Anyway, back onto the main point." Kirihara reminded himself of the purpose and turned to Sanada. "Fukubuchou, tell buchou why Atobe-san was there that day."

Sanada did not speak and Yukimura simply looked away. "TELL HIM!" Kirihara demanded forcefully, shaking Sanada's shoulders; he couldn't bear to see the two apart for any longer. "TELL HIM NOW!"

"He offered me a job at the Atobe company," Sanada finally spoke. Then, in a quiet voice, he started from the beginning. "My family had a financial problem last year. It wasn't an unmanageable situation, but I needed a part-time job to pay for university. At that time, I was accepted into law and I didn't know if I could keep studying and work intensely at late hours at the same time. Atobe knew about my problem from one of my friends and he offered me a job at his father's company. It would solve my problems and as soon as I finish university, I would have a well-paid, secure job already. That was why... we talked on the balcony and why I wanted to see him that day you came to Todai."

"Talked? You _kissed_!" Yukimura scoffed.

"_He_ kissed me!"

"I don't want to hear it anymore. Anyway, it has nothing to do with me now. We're finished. I don't love you anymore." Yukimura said and walked in the opposite direction.

"Buchou!" Kirihara held onto Yukimura's shirt. "Please, tell the truth. I know you still love fukubuchou!"

"I don't," Yukimura retorted. "I _hate_ him."

"Then why..." Kirihara took a deep breath. "Why does the first letter of _Sayonara_ spell '_Sanada come back to me YS_'? WHY? You love him! Please stop denying it!"

Sanada stared at Yukimura, the words resonating loudly in his mind. His heart thumped against his chest nervously as he waited for Yukimura's response. Yukimura sighed and Sanada held his breath.

But Yukimura's response was not what he wanted to hear. Yukimura turned away coldly and said, "Akaya, I know you care very much for us. But I will never forgive him. No matter how much I love him." With that, Yukimura once again walked away from Sanada, leaving him speechless, confused and heart-broken.

"Why didn't you tell him the _real_ reason you accepted Atobe-san's offer?" Watching Yukimura's disappearing silhouette, Kirihara asked frostily, disheartened by his failed attempts.

"I'm sorry, but as you can see... he hates me."

"He _doesn't_!" Kirihara emphasized again. "You should have told him the truth!"

"What? Tell him I accepted the job because I wanted to live in a bigger house?" Sanada said sourly.

"No... because you want to live with _him_ in a nicer place," Kirihara pointed out.

Sanada smiled sadly and shook his head. By witnessing Yukimura kissing another person, he truly understood the reason Yukimura refused to forgive him.

_The agonising pain was impossible to forget._

* * *

Continued. I love the next chapter... my personal favorite.

**Please review!  
**


	9. Sweetened Vermouth

**A Prince of Tennis fanfic.  
SanaYuki pairing a.k.a. alpha pair  
**

**Story:** Sugary Coffee - Chapter.9

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi.

**Author's note:** I think Yukimura's going to die of liver problems if he keeps drinking coffee like this. And he acts _so_ weird in this chapter... Nevertheless, this is my favorite chapter...!

**Enjoy... it's my favorite chapter... so please review!  
**

* * *

**9.** **Sweetened Vermouth**

Yukimura was awakened by the bright sunlight shining through the windows. The hotel room was certainly not as comfortable as Kirihara's house, but after the incident a month ago, he did not want to worry his kouhai again. He got dressed quickly and prepared his coffee. _It had been thirty-eight days since I last saw Sanada_, Yukimura thought, as he dropped six sugar cubes into the steaming liquid. He sipped his drink slowly and wondered if Sanada remembered the significance of today.

Sanada woke up at 6 am and switched the radio on. Songs from _Our Love no Owari_ were playing and messages from fans were read out during intermissions between songs. From Yukimura's blog (which Kirihara had told him to read everyday), Sanada knew Yukimura was neither working nor appearing at any events today. Sanada wondered what Yukimura would do on this special day.

It was the 5th of March – Yukimura's 20th birthday.

He was finally an adult, which was probably something he should feel excited about, but his recent misery made it seem insignificant. Yukimura had already received a stack of cards from fans and non-stop phone calls from friends and family congratulating him. He sighed as he remembered the promotional event (for the movie) that he declined to appear in today; he did not want to deal with the media and fans with a fake smile. Smiling was a lot harder than it used to be and recently, it strained him of so much energy that he cancelled all unnecessary events. I just need a break, he told his manager and fans, but Yukimura knew his lapse was not going to be short-term. Flipping through the column of birthday cards, he wondered why his fans were still waiting for their idol to return.

Yukimura Seiichi could no longer be the super idol he used to be. Not with the misery that was eating him alive. He got dressed and left the hotel room.

Why was he going _there_? Yukimura did not have an answer for himself as he walked into the elevator and pressed 11. The doors closed. "Wait!" Someone shouted and Yukimura quickly held the doors. A girl rushed in and thanked Yukimura with a bow. She raised her hand to press her floor number but lowered it again when she realised that 11 was already pressed.

Yukimura stared at her braided pigtails and pondered where he had seen her before. "Umm... Yukimura-san?" The girl spoke just as he remembered – she was at one of his handshake events. Yukimura turned to the girl and looked at her puzzlingly. "You _are_ Yukimura-san!" She squealed happily and Yukimura suddenly recalled (with strong revulsion) another occasion he had seen her.

"Happy Birthday! I'm a really big fan of you! Do you live here?" She said and Yukimura smiled in return, suppressing his urge to tell her to shut up. She was one of the girls who cheered for that _damn brat_ during _that_ national's finals. It was five years ago, but Yukimura could still remember it like it was yesterday. In fact, he hated that memory so much that it could not be cast away.

"You are," Yukimura finally spoke as the doors slid open, "the girl who cheered Echizen on, right? Seigaku's coach's granddaughter?"

The girl clasped her hand to her mouth as she blushed; it had never occurred to her that the super idol she admired could be the same person as the fearsome ex-captain of Rikkai. Yukimura glared at her coldly for an answer and she lowered her head; she had smiled at his defeat five years ago, and then despised him for the next three years for leading Rikkai in their annihilation of Seigaku. She expected Yukimura to become a tennis phenomenon, not the idol she eventually became infatuated with.

Sensing her embarrassment, Yukimura took a deep breath and said soothingly, "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to scare you like that." He reassured her and patted her head.

She looked at him, a smile returning. "Umm... can you please sign this for me?" She asked and pulled out a poster from her bag. Yukimura nodded and took out a marker from his pocket. "Do you live here, Yukimura-san?" She asked shyly as Yukimura wrote her a message - his way of apologising for being unreasonable.

"No," Yukimura finished the message and signed, "I'm here... to visit someone."

"Who?" The girl enquired curiously.

"A friend, I guess," Yukimura answered and the girl gazed at him with concerned eyes. Yukimura smiled kindly - even though he was feeling more and more impatient and murderous as each second passed by - and said, "someone special."

After the girl finally disappeared into her apartment, Yukimura walked along the corridor until he reached 1101. He raised his hand to press the doorbell, but before he could, the door opened. Yukimura ducked behind a large decorative plant – feeling foolishly childish – and waited as Sanada walked out, closing the door behind him. Yukimura remained still until Sanada was inside the elevator and bolted down the stairs as soon as the elevator doors closed. He reached the ground floor just in time to see Sanada leave the building. Taking care that he was not seen, Yukimura followed him (despite putting his reputation and dignity at risk).

Sanada went to a shop that specialised in cards first. He took a long time standing in front of a shelf, and as far as Yukimura could tell, in a dilemma over a silver or blue card. After a long while, Sanada finally picked the blue and proceeded to pay. He asked the cashier for a pen and wrote a message in the card before leaving.

As Yukimura followed Sanada to the department store (where Sanada bought _something_), he wondered why he was behaving in such an odd way, stalking Sanada for no apparent reason. _You're becoming a goddamn stalker,_ Yukimura told himself, trying to resist the urge of following Sanada any further. But for some reason, a mysterious attraction caused Yukimura to continue following. _Perhaps I'm becoming one of those obsessive murderers_, Yukimura thought. And shuddered; the thought of _killing_ Sanada was... horrifically terrifying.

Finally, after six hours of walking around the city without a break, Sanada stopped at a park near his apartment. Yukimura pondered what Sanada was doing in a place like this; did he not need to give the presents to whoever they were for? Yukimura eyed the two bags of presents and the large bunch of flower, and restrained the urge to creep closer for a better look.

The sky darkened and large droplets of rain began to fall. Yukimura took shelter at a nearby café, watching as Sanada remained motionless under the rain, getting wetter until he was completely soaked.

Yukimura ordered a coffee, adding only two sugar cubes. The rain never ceased, instead getting heavier as night arrived and developed towards midnight. Watching Sanada's lifeless body, Yukimura was tempted many times to go out into the rain and tell him to take shelter. But something always held him back and instead, he would order another coffee.

After Yukimura's third glass of water (the owner refused him coffee after his fifth cup, offering him free water instead), the clock struck midnight. Yukimura could not bear it anymore; he borrowed an umbrella from the shop owner and walked out into the rain. Sanada was still in the same position he was in hours ago. Yukimura marched forward, but he halted when he saw the silent tears sliding down Sanada's cheeks; perhaps it was best to cry when it was raining, because the tears blended with the rain.

Unaware of Yukimura's presence, Sanada finally stood up. He looked at the black sky and sighed. He closed his eyes. "Happy 20th Birthday," he murmured softly, "Seiichi."

Sanada sighed again and walked towards his apartment building, leaving the presents and flowers behind. Yukimura watched noiselessly as Sanada disappeared, astounded by the words he just heard.

Yukimura gathered his thoughts and turned to the abandoned presents. Not knowing why, he gathered them in his arms, holding them carefully as he walked back to the café. He thanked the owner for the umbrella and called a taxi, impatient to go back to the hotel so he could inspect the drenched flowers and presents.

After he dried himself, Yukimura examined the flowers. They were very beautiful roses, and due to gardening being one of his pastimes (before he moved into apartments that severely lacked space), he immediately recognised the meaning of the colours; the tea roses for "I'll never forget you", the pink ones for appreciation, the white ones for affection and the red ones... for "I love you."

There were forty-four roses in total, the number that pledged constant and unchanging love. And they were arranged in the shape of a heart.

Holding back tears, Yukimura looked through the presents. They were not wrapped, which made things easier. The first was a soaked teddy bear that held a heart with "Be mine?" written on it. Next was a CD with Brahms' 4th symphony. After that, a set of water colour brushes. As Yukimura picked the things out from the bags, suppressing the urge to cry was harder and harder; each of the presents meant something important to him and to know that Sanada cared _that_ much, he felt miserable but loved.

_It must have cost him a lot,_ Yukimura realised as he recalled the shops Sanada visited during the day. _And to throw it all away..._

After looking at twenty presents one by one, Yukimura finally found the card he saw Sanada buying this morning. He took it out of the envelope carefully and was glad that, due to being at the bottom of the pile, it was only semi-wet. He flipped it open and read the message slowly.

_Dear Yukimura,_

_Happy 20__th__ Birthday.  
I hope you like the presents.  
Twenty for your 20th birthday.__  
Congratulations on becoming an adult._

I miss you.  
I love you.  
_Forgive me.  
_

_Sanada_

Yukimura read the words over and over again, and as he dried the card with the hair-dryer, tears rolled down uncontrollably.

_I love you too._

* * *

**Please review!**

The ending is coming very soon!

Thank you to all the reviewers for your continuous support!


	10. Sugary Coffee

**A Prince of Tennis fanfic.  
SanaYuki pairing a.k.a. alpha pair  
**

**Story:** Sugary Coffee - Chapter.10

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi.

**Author's note:** I actually wrote this a month or so ago... but I just didn't have time to post it. So please enjoy, it's the last chapter. I feel so sad... BUT, because I love this story so much, and there was this inspiration that struck me a few weeks ago... I'm writing a sequel: **Milky Tea**.

**Dedication:** This chapter is for Iwa. Thank you for cheering me up and rambling with me about how godly Alpha pair is. Oh, and for your super long reviews as well.

**Please review!**

**

* * *

**

**10. Sugary Coffee**

Sanada looked into the mirror and ran the razor along his chin, wondering if he had changed over the past months. It had been almost six months since he had last seen Yukimura and depression had begun to exhaust him, suffocating him with insomnia and anorexia. He felt almost too tired, too worn-out. Life had morphed into nothing but a robotic routine, draining life out of him with every movement, every breath.

_A quicker death was preferable._

He knew by the time his body would refuse to function, his soul would already be gone, crumbled and scattered among the howling gale. That day was not far away, for the fractured core of his body had already drowned in remorse. Shattered into fragments, his heart was no more.

He ate his breakfast gloomily, reading a pile of birthday cards as he forced down the tasteless porridge. As he placed the bowl into the dishwasher, he suddenly longed for Yukimura's cooking despite the sickening effect it always had. He looked around the room and realised, for the first time, how much Yukimura had left behind.

All of a sudden, everything reminded him of Yukimura. The mismatched cups were the result of his inability to do housework without breaking something, the azure curtains chosen because of their similarity to the colour of the sky, the shelf of CDs and DVDs were his, most of them French. And the car, Sanada suddenly remembered. His car was a gift from Yukimura.

Now, more than ever, he wanted to hold Yukimura in his arms. Gazing at the watercolour paintings Yukimura drew for decoration, his heart ached nostalgically.

Without warning, the doorbell rang.

Sanada turned away from the paintings and answered the door. The postman was outside with a large parcel. As Sanada accepted the parcel, he could not help but feel a wave of disappointment; somehow, he had hoped that it had been Yukimura at the door.

He unwrapped the parcel. There were a few books from his father, a calligraphy set from his mother and a voodoo doll from his older brother. Nii-san was as strange as usual, Sanada thought, putting the gifts next to the pile of cards. It seemed everyone he knew had given him some sort of present, whether it was a bunch of flowers or a hand-drawn card (from Niou). Everyone, that was, except for Yukimura. He was the one Sanada wanted the most to receive a present from. It was not the materialistic _gift_ he desired, but rather simply Yukimura's presence and acknowledgement.

Yukimura probably felt the same though, Sanada thought, as he recalled that he had not given Yukimura presents on his birthday. Sanada wondered if Yukimura was disappointed. He could not care less, Sanada told himself. He felt as if he had faded into one of Yukimura's fans, watching from afar, desperately reaching towards him. He had joined the thousands trying to win Yukimura's love. And joined them, as well, in failure. Yukimura's love was neither theirs nor his, it was reserved for someone better. Someone who would return his love.

A few minutes later, the doorbell rang again. This time, it was a delivery from Marui's candy store. The petit gateau was decorated with different types of fruits and laced with coloured icing. Sanada smiled; Marui's love of sweet things was still the same. He cut a small piece and allowed the saccharinity to overwhelm his tastebuds. It was certainly a treat for his gustation.

Just as he swallowed the last mouthful, the doorbell rang _once again_. Sanada prayed it was Yukimura. But it was Kirihara.

"Fukubuchou!" His kouhai had a radiant smile as he handed Sanada a large paper bag. "Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks," Sanada replied, unsure of whether he should be happy or disappointed.

"I've got to go," Kirihara said, winking apologetically before turning away, "my manager is looking for me!"

"Bye," Sanada said, watching as his kouhai disappeared into the elevator. He shut the door and placed the bag on the dining table, taking out the present carefully. It was not wrapped, but the thoughts put into it were obvious. The large photo album had a hard, golden cover with "21st" written in an elegant cursive font. He opened the book and found a card on the first page.

_Dear fukubuchou,_

_Congratulations on your 21__st__ birthday._

_I hope you like my present. The photos are from everyone. It's nice to remember the past, isn't it? There had been good times and bad times, but I will always treasure those moments we spent together. Except for the time you chased me down the corridors after I flooded the girls' toilet. But besides from that, I hope you will always remember the times we, as team mates and friends, spent together._

_I had only filled half the photo album. The other half is for you and buchou to fill in._

_Akaya._

Sanada smiled. His kouhai had become quite a sentimental one. So different to that cruel demon he was in high school. Sanada flipped through the album and his memories were retrieved from his mind like hidden jigsaw pieces. He recalled the gaiety they celebrated with when they won their second consecutive national finals. And the bitterness they felt when the title of _Ouja Rikkai_ was taken from them.

It all seemed very clear now. Going slowly through the photos one by one, he would try and remember that particular moment the photo was taken. Strangely, the miniscule details would always appear first, followed gradually by bodies and faces.

Some photos made him laugh, like the one that captured the moment when chocolates poured out of everyone's lockers one particular Valentine's Day. Others made him frown, especially the one of them accepting their first – and last – silver medal in their third year of junior high. He remembered how hard Yukimura pushed them after that defeat. Looking at all these past memories, Sanada suddenly realised how much he had been through, whether it be good or bad. He was thankful that Kirihara had included not only good times, but also disappointing and sad ones, because by looking at those, he could remember and appreciate his team mates' comradeship through even the toughest tests.

Memories concerning Yukimura were especially vivid. They appeared as if they happened only yesterday. The reason soon became apparent when Sanada finished flipping through the photos. _Yukimura was in every photo._

Sanada let out a hopeless laugh; Kirihara had undoubtedly chosen the photos carefully to achieve the intended purpose. Sanada closed the album and placed it back into the paper bag when he found a roll of grip tape at the bottom of the bag. Black, padded, not too thick – it was clearly Kirihara's. He had probably left it in the bag after purchasing it hastily this morning when he realised he had ran out of new grip tape. It was just like high school, when Kirihara would always forget his grip tape on the train or on the bus.

Sanada took the tape out of the bag and placed it on the shoe cupboard by the door. Kirihara would probably be back soon to retrieve it. Then, just as he expected, the doorbell rang. Picking up the grip tape, Sanada opened the door.

A wavy-haired boy stood outside with a nervous smile. It was not Kirihara, but Yukimura.

Sanada stared, his mind blank from shock. His heart thumped against his ribcage forcefully and his breaths were short and pulsed as his eyes met Yukimura's. He could see the anxiety in Yukimura's hazel eyes, tense as he waited for Sanada's response. But Sanada was too shaken to offer any type of reaction, his mind still questioning this sudden visit.

After another five minutes of awkward silence, Yukimura finally said, "Happy Birthday."

"Thanks," Sanada said. He wanted to say more, but his words were chocked, unable to be projected by his raspy voice.

Yukimura smiled slightly, finding Sanada's lack of emotions a little unsettling. "I have a present for you," he said and reached for the brown paper bag beside his feet. He took out two teddy bears, one white and the other honey-coloured. The white one held a heart with the words "Be mine?" written on it. Sanada recognised it as one of the twenty presents he had bought Yukimura and wondered how Yukimura managed to obtain it.

"This one's mine," Yukimura said and held the white one with his left hand. Then, he held out the honey-coloured one and in a voice barely above a whisper, he added, "and this is yours."

Sanada took the teddy bear from Yukimura and gazed at it. This bear held a heart too, but instead of a question, it contained an answer:

I'm yours.

Finally believing it was not simply a dream, Sanada could not contain his emotions anymore. He threw his arms around Yukimura and hugged him tightly. He closed his eyes and pressed his cheek against Yukimura's hair, breathing in the familiar smell of rose shampoo, and tightened his embrace.

Yukimura buried his head on Sanada's shoulder and placed his hand on Sanada's heart, sensing the quick, excited pulses beneath his touch. His other hand wrapped around Sanada's waist, clutching at his shirt firmly. He had forgotten how warm and comforting Sanada's body was. He was never going to let go again.

They held each other motionlessly, enveloped by overwhelming emotions of longing, passion, and love. They did not – nor wanted to – move, wishing they could be in each other's arms for eternity. All of a sudden, one of the doors to the other apartments swung open. Sanada quickly pushed Yukimura away, in fear of tainting his reputation. Yukimura's eyes sprung wide open in shock when Sanada released him and immediately, he reached for Sanada's hand, holding it forcefully.

"I don't want to ruin your reputation..." Sanada muttered into Yukimura's ear. Yukimura nodded, although his eyes showed his unwillingness, and allowed Sanada to lead him into the apartment.

"It's still the same as when I left..." Yukimura walked into the living room as Sanada shut the door. Yukimura's eyes wandered around the room, noting there were still two places set at the table, two umbrellas by the door, two pairs of slippers next to the doormat; everything was arranged as if he had been living there for the past months. Even the vases were filled with orchids, just like they had been when he lived there.

A pair of arms wound around Yukimura's waist suddenly and Yukimura could feel Sanada's soft lips tracing the nape of his neck lustfully. A breathy moan escaped Yukimura's lips when Sanada's hands moved under his shirt, rubbing against his hard, defined abdomen. He felt his muscles tensing to their own accords as his shirt was removed. His body jerked involuntarily as intense pleasure shivered up his spine.

"Wait..." Yukimura said in a hushed, raspy voice, his body hot and sweaty already.

"Mmm..." Sanada acknowledged Yukimura's request, but ignored it, sucking Yukimura neck tenderly.

Another moan escaped Yukimura's parted lips. "Sanada... wait..." Yukimura tried to wriggle away and get a word in before Sanada managed to coax him into giving up.

But Sanada was occupied, his mind captivated by the smell of sweat and shampoo intermingled and the sound of Yukimura's raspy, shallow breaths. Yukimura finally gave up resisting when Sanada turned him around, and pressed their lips together. Sanada's mouth crushed against his feverishly, as if making up for the time they had lost. Yukimura's arms encircled Sanada's waist and pulled their hips together, rubbing against each other, their bodies writhing with pleasure. Sanada pulled his own shirt off as well and began to unbutton Yukimura's jeans. When Sanada finally managed to yank them off in between kisses, Yukimura had already loosened Sanada's belt. They stumbled onto the couch and Sanada pinned Yukimura down, his mouth moving down to Yukimura's neck, attacking with quick kisses. Yukimura ran his hand through Sanada's hair, tugging forcefully as the pleasure intensified suddenly.

And then his phone rang.

"Let it be," Sanada murmured, pressing his cheek against Yukimura's taut abdomen.

But the caller was very persistent. Every time it was connected to voicemail, the caller would hang up and call again. At last, Yukimura gave Sanada an apologetic smile and picked up the call. "Moshi moshi," he said, sitting up.

"Yukimura-san," his manager was on the other side, "is it possible for you to arrive half an hour earlier? I forgot about those girls who won that meet-your-idol-backstage competition."

Yukimura covered the receiver with his palm and looked at Sanada, "Will you come with me?" He asked.

"Where?" Sanada said.

"I'll tell you later," Yukimura said, pleading with an affectionate smile.

"Of course," Sanada said and wrapped his arm around Yukimura's waist as Yukimura returned to the phone conversation.

"I'll be there by 3pm then," Yukimura said and hung up. Then, he turned to Sanada and added, "I have a concert tonight."

"I see," Sanada said, curling a strand of Yukimura's damp hair, and gazed into Yukimura's eyes. They looked back at him blankly and suddenly, Yukimura seemed out of his reach again. "Seiichi..." Sanada said softly.

Yukimura blinked a few times before standing up to create distance from himself and Sanada. "There's something I have to explain to you," he declared seriously, his eyes solemn. Sanada nodded. "Remember the time when I was filming at Nara?"

Sanada flinched at the memory but Yukimura paid no attention, continuing his explanation. "Akaya was wrong about the reason as to why I was able to kiss her like that. It wasn't because I was trying to make you angry. I wasn't motivated or driven by your pain. I was able to kiss her like that," Yukimura paused and swallowed, his eyes still focused and determined, "because I was thinking of you."

"You were the one on my mind. You were the one I imagined kissing. I'm sorry for inflicting so much pain on you..."

Sanada stood up and hugged Yukimura, cutting him short. "I'm glad. I'm really glad to hear that," he whispered into Yukimura's ear. Then he let go and with a straight face, he said, "I have something to explain to you as well."

Yukimura knew instantly it was about Atobe. The vivid image flashed into his mind again and his body shook uncontrollably, his lips trembling as he came close to tears, once again consumed by anger and distress. Sanada took Yukimura's hands in his, and began slowly, in a deep, hushed voice.

"I worked for him because I wanted to buy a bigger apartment. It sounds selfish, I know, but I just couldn't watch you living in this place anymore. You are Yukimura Seiichi, _the_ super idol. You deserve to live in a better place than this tiny apartment. I didn't want you to feel ashamed and embarrassed, but I just...."

"Why would I feel embarrassed?" Yukimura interrupted.

Sanada looked at Yukimura, at a loss for words.

"Idiot!" Yukimura suddenly snapped, "if I could buy you a car for a Christmas present, I could easily afford a bigger apartment! You're so dense! Can't you see that I wanted to live with you?!"

Sanada was speechless.

"You're so... thick! You're an idiot! Sometimes you just don't get anything!"

"Sorry," Sanada muttered, a deep blush colouring his cheeks.

Yukimura sighed and smiled, "I love you. I really do. You're so cute. By the way, you've been slacking off, haven't you?" Sanada gave Yukimura a quizzical look. "I'm referring to your muscles," Yukimura grinned and poked Sanada's anterior muscles, "they're not as hard as they used to be."

Sanada pried Yukimura's hand off and holding them, he placed them on Yukimura's face. "You should care more about yourself, _buchou_, you have no idea how much weight you've lost."

"You are to blame," Yukimura poked his tongue out. Sanada smiled sheepishly but a sharp pain of remorse stabbed his heart. Although Yukimura had a healthy, energetic appearance, Sanada could see the dark rings beneath the make-up. He was pallid, his wan smile barely sufficient to keep up with his persona. Sanada wondered how many sleepless nights Yukimura had endured to become so emaciated, so pale.

A kiss on his cheek disrupted his thoughts. Yukimura stood beside him and held his hand, the corners of his lips curled in a tired smile. "I'm fine now," Yukimura said, understanding Sanada's pained expression, "don't worry..."

"You are by my side now."

Tokyo Stadium was drowning in the deafening cheers and thunderous applause. Loud rock music was pumped through the speakers to entertain the fans until the concert began. Beams of bright cyan cut through the darkness, moving in random directions. The anticipation was irrepressible, screams and shrieks shouting the name of their idol.

Finally, as the music faded away, the beams of light gathered together, focusing on the centre of the stage. Everyone held their breath, their eyes staring intently on the spot of light. Slowly, the stage rose.

And their idol appeared.

The stadium erupted. Yukimura lifted his head, tossing his sleek, wavy hair back and raising his arm into the air. A brilliant smile brightened his beautiful features, radiating energy from his body. Screams reverberated in the thrilled atmosphere; this dazzling smile Yukimura was renowned for had finally returned after disappearing for the past five months.

Yukimura bathed in the fanatic commotion and closed his eyes, adrenaline pumping through his blood. Then, the music began and he opened his eyes, staring into the dark sea of cheering fans.

Sanada watched as Yukimura parted his lips. His sugary voice was astonishing, its tone even more alluring than it previously was. On stage, everything about Yukimura seemed different. An infinite amount of energy poured out of his body. Every action was deliberate, without a single mistake. Almost seductive, his voice captivated the tens of thousands fans. Difference was acceptable, Sanada thought as his eyes followed Yukimura across the stage, as long as Yukimura remained his and his only.

The night continued with unceasing excitement, fans shouting louder than ever despite beginning to lose their voices. Yukimura began to feel weary as well, but it was already near the end. "Thank you everyone for coming tonight," Yukimura addressed his audience and once again, the stadium exploded. "I have one last song I want to sing. This is a new song and it's going to be released in my new album."

"This final song is for my best friend," Yukimura said solemnly and the stadium quietened. He took a deep breath and searched for Sanada in the sea of neon glow sticks. Finally locating him, Yukimura smiled and said, "Happy Birthday."

"This is my dedication to you: Sky."

The music began and the excitement amplified. Yukimura walked down the stage as he sang, giving high fives to fans as he walked down the aisles. When he was about to return to the stage for the final chorus, he passed Sanada. Their eyes met and Yukimura's smile widened, winking with the slightest movement before walking on stage again.

As the drums drove in a crescendo towards the end, Yukimura looked at Sanada in the eye. The last note ended and dispersed into the air, immediately swallowed by the thunderous applause and deafening screams.

Yukimura beamed. He turned off his microphone, still looking at Sanada in the eye. Then, barely moving his lips, he murmured, "Aishiteru."

"Me too."

Both of them smiled; their love was warm and clear, just like a cloudless summer sky.

* * *

Living an empty and meaningless life,  
The first time we met was under the cloudless sky.  
Together we looked at tomorrow,  
Dreaming about our future hand in hand.

_My love, your love...  
Under the never-ending sky,  
I pledge my faithful love._

But fragile like butterfly wings,  
My dreams were easily scattered.  
I looked towards the darkened sky,  
Telling myself that tomorrow will be better.

_My love, your love...  
No matter where I am,  
My love for you is forever._

Unexpectedly, you turned around and smiled,  
Melting away my misery with your embrace.  
Look at the sky...  
It's the same cloudless summer sky.

_My love, your love...  
Do you still remember the blue sky  
On the day we first met?_

* * *

**Owari.**

**Please review for the last chapter!!!**

**Sequel: Milky Tea** (Uploaded)


End file.
